Father Figures
by JustYourVoice
Summary: Harry never knew James Potter, but that did mean that he never had a father. A special Father's Day one-shot, no-plot fic. Cover art by catching smoke on deviant art


Rubeus Hagrid was Harry's first introduction to the Wizarding world, but it was more than that. Hagrid was the first adult not to treat him like a nuisance. He seemed to genuinely like him and not just because he was, as he called him, "The Boy Who Lived." He taught Harry what unconditional love was in action. No matter how ugly or terrifying the beast, Hagrid always protected it as if it was fragile and beautiful. From unicorns to hippogriffs; from flobberworms to blast ended skrewts, Hagrid cherished them all. His hut's door was always open with the offer of a cuppa and as many rock cakes as Harry and his friends could ever want (which was usually none if any, but that really wasn't why the trio visited). He was the most hospitable half-giant Harry had ever met. Although he was impressive in size and could use it to intimidate others, he lived with humility and kindness. He never abused his largeness to force others to see his way. Harry felt his tenderness as he was carried from the Forbidden Forest when Hagrid thought he was dead in his arms. Harry always saw Hagrid as his first real friend.

Albus Dumbledore was his source of wisdom. No one knew more about magic than Harry's headmaster. He could have risen to the highest heights of power because he earned it. However, he chose to be silent about his achievements because they spoke for themselves. Ironically, Professor Dumbledore probably gained more authority and influence in the magical community that way. He lived a life of acceptance of all races and species. No matter their age or intelligence, he listened when others spoke and treated them as equals in the conversation. Harry never trusted Snape, but it was Dumbledore's reassurance that gave him faith. That was one of the hallmarks of Dumbledore's character: he believed in others when no one else did. He showed Harry that although you can make mistakes in your youth, you can still become a great wizard. He had an air of mystery and wonder about him. One moment he would be spouting on about socks or the weather and the next he would offer up one of the greatest secrets to life. It made perfect sense that Harry felt peace and relief when he saw Dumbledore at the train station. His words had always been a compass pointing to true north for Harry. He still carries his professor's words close to his heart.

Remus Lupin showed him how to be long suffering. He never deserved the way he was treated by his own kind, whether they were werewolf or wizard. Remus was a small boy when he was bitten and contracted a disease that would make grown men crack. Surviving through adversity became his strength. He taught Harry that when the world turns their back on you, you can always find friends who will stand at your side. He taught him to be secure within himself and to believe in who he was. Harry used this lesson more than once when everyone seemed against him. When his classmates were caught abruptly ceasing their whispers when he came near, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and knew he had support. Although at the time Harry raged at Remus for leaving his wife and child, Harry realized that people make mistakes and can always come back home. In the end, Remus and Tonks lost their lives fighting a war for what was right.

Sirius Black was in Harry's life for too brief of a time. He gave him hope of a real home and family, but there was much more in store for Harry's future. He taught him that everyone has both light and dark to them. Harry saw this in his godfather who would be the hilarious Marauder one moment and then would be the brooding man haunted by his demons the next. When Harry was disappointed by the Pensieve memories of his father, Sirius reminded him that we are not doomed to become our parents. We can break the mold and become our own person. He showed Harry that time is so fleeting. It is important to cherish whatever moments you have left. Finally, he modeled how to be a godfather. Harry felt blessed to be named Teddy Lupin's godfather. As he held the boy for the first time, he promised him that he would be there for him just as Sirius had been plus tenfold more.

Arthur Weasley showed him how to be a husband and a father. When he asked him for permission to marry his only daughter, Harry told him that he knew their marriage would last a lifetime if he loved Ginny even half as much as Arthur loved his wife. He always seemed to know what Molly needed from him, especially after Fred passed. He showed Harry that you were never too old to have a sense of wonder. Arthur would spend hours tinkering in his woodshed because he was just on the brink of discovering how a microwave works. He treated his sons like the unique people they were instead of a unit of seven children. Arthur taught each of his children to appreciate Muggles and to stand up for what is right. Living in poverty, he could have used his pureblood status to advance himself in their world, but he tossed that aside as rubbish. No wonder Harry found in Ron a fierce and loyal friend.

Harry reflected on all of them as he lay James Sirius Potter down for his afternoon nap. Many would say that an orphan would be ill equipped for the task of fatherhood, but Harry took to it naturally. He had his fathers to thank for that.


End file.
